fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Peach (game)/Gameplay
Paper Peach has a unique visual style which look as if everything is made of paper. At different points in the game, Peach uses a partner to enable special moves, all of which are based on the paper theme (like a paper boat or crane, a sticker,...). In certain parts of the game, the player controls Daisy or Captain Syrup in a more reflection-focused gameplay and even Luigi and Waluigi, as a duo, in multiple side-scrolling levels. Battles in Paper Peach borrow elements from the first two Paper Mario games. The turn-based system, in which players select an attack, defense, or item from a menu, is augmented by timed button presses that can result in substantial attack or defence bonuses when performed correctly. Defeating enemies awards various numbers of Star Points (SP) used for level up. The battles take place on a stage in front of an audience; if the player performs well in a battle, the audience can assist Peach. Conversely, the audience may throw damage-causing items at the player or leave if the player performs poorly in a battle. Outside of battle, the game contains some strong role-playing video game traditions. For example, status-boosting items that can be used in and outside of combat. The effects of these items range from healing Peach or her partner to damaging the opponent. Peach can also equip herself with badges. Each badge requires a certain amount of Badge Points (BP) in order to be equipped. When equipped, these badges can permanently enhance a particular skill or aspect, or, in some cases, give Peach new moves. Throughout the game, Peach is permanently assisted by a party member. Each party member has a specialized skill, some of which are required to solve puzzles to advance progression in the game. More party members are gained as the player advances through the game. New aspects from the Paper Mario series is the use of the Vibes. Vibes are four meter based on her "emotion" that can help her to use spell. Peach can collect Flower Point (FP), when levels up, to expand all her Vibe meters at once. In Paper Peach, Flower Points are no longer directly spent on special moves, like it was in previous instalments. Peach's partners can even influence Peach's Vibes system giving her new spells to use. Also, the player has now more freedom on hon the story will move forward, as he can do each chapter of the game in the order he wants as Paper Peach. Paper Peach, as expected from the Paper Mario series, combines traditional role-playing gameplay elements with concepts and features from the Mario franchise. The main protagonist, Peach, overcomes obstacles placed in the game's overworld by jumping, using her parasol, being helped by her partners and, new to the series, using her vibes. Paper Peach has the unique visual style expected from a Paper Mario game. The graphics consists of a mixture of 3D environments (which resembles craft materials like cardboard) and 2D characters which look as if they are made of paper. This is the first Paper Mario game with a Open world gameplay where the player have much more freedom on how it is possible to move forward in the story as the game have less predefined directions than the previous instalments. As soon as the player finish the first chapter, they can control the Black Sugar vessel, the Sweet Stuff, and then have the choice to sail between various islands each representing a different chapter of the story. This means that each chapter, after that, can be done, to a certain extent, in any order. The special events will all depend, not on your location but on your progression (how much chapter bosses you have defeated and how much special events did the player unlock before). The player, now play with Peach as the main protagonist and starts their adventure with a parasol instead of a hammer. Her parasol, is the most used accessories in the game. It gives to Peach the opportunity to hit the enemy and some obstacles like the Hammer but also so grab things to throw them after. If the parasol is open (when he doesn’t have an enemy or object trapped inside), Peach can access the ability of gliding in the air. Even outside of battle, the game contains some strong role-playing video game traditions. Peach’s strength and abilities is determined by multiple statistical field and status boosting items. The effects of these items range from healing Peach (or her partner) to damaging the opponent. Peach can also purchase badges from non-player characters (NPC), find them hidden in the environment, or obtain the from defeated enemies. When equipped, these badges can permanently enhance a particular skill or even giving new moves to Peach. Each badge requires a certain amount of Badge Points (BP) in order to be equipped. After each chapter, there is an intermission where the player is able to control a secondary character. Depending on the character, the player will play with a new gameplay. The Daisy intermissions are more adventure-axed as the player will have to solve puzzle using their reflexion skills. The Captain Syrup intermissions are more infiltrating-axed, as the player will have to hide himself from enemies to complete their mission. The Luigi and Waluigi intermissions are side-scrolling platformer with a gameplay close to the first Warioland games with some of the Mario & Luigi series mechanics. A Status Effect is a condition that affects gameplay in-battle or, sometimes, in the overworld. A Status can befall either enemies or the characters the player is controlling. *Allergic: will no longer be able to be inflicted with further status ailments, neither positive nor negative *Burn: will lose HP every turn for a number of turns *Confused: 50% chance each turn to do something random and unexpected *DEF-Down: Defense decreased *POW-Down: Power decreased *Dizzy: An attack has 50% to miss *Charged: The next attack will be more powerful *DEF-Up: Defense increased *POW-Up: Power increased *Dodgy: The attack targeting you have 50% to be missed *Danger: Between 2 and 5 HP left *Peril: Have 1 HP left The Vibe system makes its return since the Super Princess Peach game. It replaces the Crystal Star powers from The Thousand-Years Old Door. There are four Vibes, Joy, Gloom, Rage and Calm; all of which are based on her emotions. During battle, this Vibes can be used as power to gain bonus and affect all the participant on the stage and the audience. This is particularly efficient with sensible enemies (the shiny ones) who gains new abilities depending on which Vibe power is using. Each Vibe has its own Meter that increases with specific action. The more filled up a Vibe meter is, the more powerful the powers using this Vibe will be. Using Vibe power will decrease the respective meter. If a Meter is maxed up every battle participants will be affected by the vibe. All the Vibe meters can be expanded at once, when Peach levels up, by selecting more Flower Points. Further in the game, the player can even make an association between a Vibe and one of their Party Members by putting a partner in the audience on Vibe Mode. A Party Member doesn't have the ability to use the Vibe mode at first. This new ability are given by the Princess spirits that Peach meets in the end of most of the chapters. When she meets a Princess spirit, Peach can choose which of her actual Party Members can have the ability to use the Vibe Mode. Bu putting a Party Member in Vibe Mode, Peach will see the Vibe powers that she can summon during the battle greatly influenced to the point to be, sometimes, completely changed. With eight different Partners, this association system can give to the player up to 36 different Vibe powers. |-| GLOOM= |-| RAGE= |-| CALM= |} Enemies are visible on the overworld and initiate a battle if the player makes contact with them. The manner in which this happens also determines whether the battle starts in Peach's or the enemies' favor; Successfully attacking an enemy on the overworld nets Peach a preemptive hit on an enemy (first strike), whereas getting hit by an enemy attack gives the enemy a free turn to damage Peach before the fight starts proper. Battles take place on a stage in front of an audience. In addition to the traditional turn-based combat, the characters on-stage interact with the scenery: sometimes the background will fall, damaging all characters on stage and possibly making them Dizzy, the audience will be an advantage or a disadvantage. Battles in Paper Peach borrow elements from the first two instalments of the Paper Mario series. The a turn-based side-view battle system, in which players select an action between an attack, defense or item from a menu, each action can be augmented by timed actions (like pressing button or targeting a specific elements) that can result in substantial attack, defense bonus or critical hit when performed correctly. At the begging of the game Peach have access the Jump or Parasol attacks. By receiving opponent’s attacks, Peach’s Heart Points (HP) can be reduced to 0, if it happens, the game ends and the player must start again from the last saved point. In Battle, special moves, the Vibe Powers, require to have enough point in the affiliated Vibe Meter. While Peach and her partners are battling enemies, they can attack with extra power using various commands each partner have their own attack, Peach uses mostly her parasol and jump. Stylish Moves are extra commands to please the crowd more. Type of Action commands: *'Countdown': Tilt and hold , then release when the red light flashes. *'Tricky Timing': Press right before landing on an opponent. *'Aiming': Aligning a cursor in the center of the targeting reticule *'Button Mania': Holding on to or repeatedly tapping a button or input an entire sequence. *'Shaking Frenzy': Shaking the Joy-Con until the red light flashes. In the short time when the opponent is about to strike Peach or her partners, the player can press a button to reduces the damage and helps to resist status effects. If the player timing is really good, he can practice a Superguard where the opponent’s attack is negated and can, sometimes damaging the attackers. Finally, Peach can enter in Guard mode for one turn, as she shields herself with her parasol. In Guard mode, she cannot attack. When an enemy is too weak to fight Peach, the player can absorb them with Peach’s Parasol. Using this move, Peach can launch the absorbed enemies toward other enemies inflicting them damage. The battle take place on a stage in front of an audience; if the player performs well in a battle the audience can assist Peach by replenishing SP, throwing helpful item on-stage, or inflicting damage on the opponent. Conversely, the audience may throw damage-causing items at the player or leave it the player performs poorly in a battle. For every 10 levels, the stage will increase by 50 audience members for a total of 300 at level 50. The more audience members are in the stage, the more chance a VIP member can enter. VIP members can bring unique bonus to the player like bigger SP, rare items and even temporary Party Members. From every 10 levels, starting with level 60, the players will have more chance to have a VIP member in their audience (instead to have their total audience members increase like before level 50). Defeating enemies awards various of Star Points (SP) to Peach, for every 100 SP, Peach is able to level up. Peach can choose to upgrade her HP, her FP (both of them upgrading by 5 point) or her BP (upgrading by 3) Peach stop leveling up at 99. Each stats owns a maximum value : 200 for HP (Heart Points) and FP (Flower Points) and 99 for BP (Badge Points). Peach can access to a secret level 100, which won’t give her more HP, FP or BP but an unique Badge. The amount of SP awarded in the end of battles depends on Peach’s current level compared to the enemies defeated. The higher level she is, the less SP she will gain. If Peach’s level exceeds the enemy’s or if she reached the maximum level, 99, she will not earn any SP. On the stage, Peach and one partner find themselves on the left side, with the enemy group occupying the right side. What kind of enemies Peach faces is determined by which type of enemy initiated the battle on the overworld, with several different formations being possible. A formation can reunite two to ten enemies together into a strong unique enemy. Enemies in formation can be challenging but there is always a way to bring down the group formation. Types of group formation: *'Stack:' All enemies of the same type, combine together as a stack and engage as a single enemy. *'Tower:' Until four enemies can form, one above the other, a tower. *'Cone:' One enemy can become a cone paper to have a spiky top, he can even go above another enemy (in Tower formation) to give him the spiky top. *'Wheel:' A group of five same enemies stacked on top of each other, forming a vertical line, then formed into a wheel. The background scenery is, sometimes, accessible for Mario through certain pipes. Several places appearing in the background can be visited this way. Paper Peach introduces the concept of a day/night cycle and the general flow of time. The days and nights lasted for a certain amount of time and depending on what time it was, various enemies would appear in some places, certain buildings would close until night, and various characters will change locations or leave entirely until the next day. If Princess Peach is not on the Black Sugar vessel or on the sea (in open areas), time does not flow at all. Certain parts of the plotline must take place in the day time, or require that Peach waits until sunrise, if the player doesn't want to wait he can put Peach to sleep in her cabin, she will then wakes up at night, if she started to sleep in the day time or during the day, if she started to sleep at night. In open areas, each day in game lasts three minutes in real time. It's the same thing for the night time. After the start of the Chapter One, Peach has a cabin on the Black Sugar Gang vessel. It starts with an empty, messy place. Peach can sleep in it, to regain HP and moves forward the next day/night time. During the adventure, Peach can use object on her cabin to make it more at her taste. As long as he collect new decorative object, the player will have a lot of free will on Peach's cabin appearance. *The Action Command Shaking Frenzy is from Paper_Mario:_The_Ancient_Book Category:Paper Peach Category:Coral Games